girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2012-11-12 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- So it's a known fact that best minions are like Moloch... I suppose it makes sense, they lack the normal minions tendency to bow to the spark they serve.--Kuopiofi (talk) 09:28, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Poor Moloch... -- 12:07, November 12, 2012 (UTC) As I expected, volume 12 has now officially become the longest Girl Genius volume ever. I'm not sure how much longer this volume will be, but it seems as if it could continue for another ten pages easily, which would take it up to December 5. --William Ansley (talk) 14:10, November 12, 2012 (UTC) : I agree. Remember that the print version will have an additional page. I don't see Agatha even reaching the tower in the next three pages. And she and her entourage will encounter resistance there for another 3-4 pages. So the volume ends with Der Kestle getting zapped (Unless the authors are going for a 200 page volume). AndyAB99 (talk) 15:36, November 12, 2012 (UTC) :: Yes, I do remember that an additional page will have to be added to adjust the pagination of the final double-page spread. As to the length of this volume, if the Foglios keep producing new pages until December 28, they will get up to page 180 (using the current web page numbering scheme, probably page 181 in print). If they do really wind up getting to page 200 (201 in print), this volume won't end until February 13, 2013. --William Ansley (talk) 13:47, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ::: On the Girl Genius Yahoo group discussion list, Phil Folgio is reported to have said, at PhilCon, that volume 12 will be huge. So I now will revise my guess as to the length of volume 12 upwards to 178 web pages. Page 178 will be posted on Christmas Eve (December 24), if the Foglios continue posting pages with no "breaks" made of non-main-story material, as they have been doing for quite some time now. --William Ansley (talk) 18:08, November 13, 2012 (UTC) :::: Tome!! -- Billy Catringer (talk) 23:07, November 13, 2012 (UTC) The monster in the lower left of panel 3 (well, the third of the big panels anyway) kind of looks like a jager doesn't it? Maybe a rogue jäger? Or it could be a jager look alike. -- 05:35, November 14, 2012 (UTC) : Perhaps a jager born in the employ of Klaus and would therefore have skewn loyalties. Agathahetrodyne (talk) 06:03, November 14, 2012 (UTC) i dont know what i did but it screwed the format of the page sorry , if someone can explain it to me I will be certain not to do it again. : There were two page editing problems. (Naming names so the people who made the errors can learn, not to shame.) :* Revision as of 01:10, 14 November 2012 (Billy Catringer): An attempt to remove extra blank lines removed too many and made some entries run together. :* Revision as of 01:12, 14 November 2012 (Agathahetrodyne): An attempt to restore the formatting added blank lines between the ":::" marking indents and the text (eliminating the indents). : I try to preview the results of any edit, even just adding the live journal page number, because it is too easy for a typo to mess up the page. (And I still mess up occasionally, but it's a wiki so it's usually easy for someone to fix it.) Argadi (talk) 08:13, November 14, 2012 (UTC)